Red copper scrap is a waste copper with not less than 90% of copper. Through fire refining, the red copper scrap becomes a refined copper. High purity liquid refined copper is used for continuously casting and rolling copper drawing stock (or called line blanks) for electrical purpose (also known as copper rod, or copper wire rod), or for casting other red copper billets. The liquid refined copper of low purity is used for casting anode plate.
CN201713557U discloses a system of combined furnaces for fire refining red copper scrap, comprising a shaft furnace, at least one rotary furnace, and liquid copper launders. The basic work process is, red copper scrap feeding machine→shaft furnace→launder of the liquid of the red copper scrap→rotary refining furnace→launder of the liquid of the refined copper→continuous casting and rolling production line for copper wire rod or anode casting machine. The main problem existed in the system is that the shaft furnace will generate more slag when smelting low quality red copper scrap; said slag is prone to jam at the copper discharge port of said shaft furnace, slag discharge notch, and red copper scrap launder, and is hard to be removed, thus reducing the efficiency of production.
In the prior art, between the shaft furnace and the launder of the liquid of the red copper scrap, there are only provided with a short launder with a slag notch or slag box. This structure results in that the shaft furnace is only suitable for smelting cathode copper with low slag output or high-grade red copper scrap, but is not suitable for low-grade red copper scrap with high slag output.
In the prior art, there has been no examples of either employing any tilting furnace between the shaft furnace and launder of the liquid of the red copper scrap for removing the slag, or combining the shaft furnace, any tilting furnace and the rotary furnace.